


The Tumblr Crackficlets Headcanon VIII - All Hearts Are Broken

by darth_stitch



Series: Sherlock BBC - The Tumblr Crackficlets [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Note that I am not warning about the pairing, Slash, Surprise Pairing! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Mycroft Holmes was married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tumblr Crackficlets Headcanon VIII - All Hearts Are Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I am deliberately choosing not to warn for the pairing ahead of time. If you hate being surprised and you hate mindfucks then maybe this is not for you.

Originally posted on [The Blanket Fort - Darth Stitch on Tumblr](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/32276145452/allhearts)

 

  
[ ](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/image/32276145452)

 

**The Tumblr Crackficlets Headcanon - All Hearts Are Broken**

  
Once, Mycroft Holmes was married.

He was married for approximately one year, seven months and eighteen days.  He thought that the man he married was that creature he never thought existed -a _good_ man, someone he could trust, someone who loved him for exactly who he was and thus, had just enough darkness in him to appreciate and _understand._

(This is the reason why it took him a while to believe in John Watson _._ There are many things about John that remind Mycroft of the man he once married.  It took some time before he realized the differences and was utterly grateful and a little envious that his little brother was far more fortunate than he was.)

It took Mycroft one year, seven months and eighteen days to understand and to realize that the man he married never existed. 

He wears his wedding ring as a reminder - that all lives end, all hearts are broken, that caring is not an advantage. 

He has tried to live up to that reminder every day.  It is the hardest task he has ever set himself to do. 

The name of Mycroft Holmes’ ex-husband is Sebastian Moran.

***

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note the First:**  If I remember right, Ian Hallard a.k.a. Mark Gatiss’ lovely troll of a husband, managed to drive fandom bonkers with the whole Sebastian Moran thing and it’s now jossed.  Or maybe not - who knows?  *cackles evilly*
> 
>  
> 
> **Picture Source:**
> 
>  
> 
> [Aithine.org](http://sc.aithine.org/sherlock/)


End file.
